


Slowly

by BD99



Series: Love & Legends Helena Klein [2]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dancing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, MC puts her foot in it, Sexual Tension, pop songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD99/pseuds/BD99
Summary: Missing home as they pass a village, Kya begins to sing songs from her playlist.   Helena naturally is confused.  This leads to Kya attempting to teach Helena how to dance to popular hits.  Its a good thing she took Spanish instead of French.





	Slowly

The soft sound of lutes and drums echoed into the forest, thumping out an almost familiar beat. The patter of soft raindrops only echoed into the longing Kya felt. For a few brief moments she desperately missed her world. The beautiful smell of the woods, ozone in the air and the musk of fresh flowers was a distraction, surrounding Kya’s senses as she skipped down the path. She couldn’t help but let her bag fall from her shoulders, ignoring the thud as she began to laugh. Her heart beat danced, setting another layer to the pulses as she began to sing.

“I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick” the old song continued to pour from her lips, bubbling delightfully in Kya’s veins as she bounced on her feet, meanwhile swaying her shoulders and bobbing her head. Her hair cascaded down her back, hanging like vines. A few erratic locks fell from behind her ear to tickle her face, dancing on her breath as she puffed at them. She swung her head harder, disrupting any sense of order as she continued to belt out the lyrics gleefully.

“What are you doing, my love?” Helena’s cautious voice should have been the end of Kya’s singing. It should have brought her back to the present. Of course, Helena couldn’t understand the spasms her love was experiencing, nor why she would sing about a boyfriend. She did not like that idea one bit, even if she had succeeded in stealing the girl away. Kya was overwhelmed by the pressure in her chest. Her heart ached for people who knew her songs. For Sophie. For her phone and youtube, a way she could share everything with Helena. A way to make the Sorceress feel included. Gods, all she wanted was for Helena to share in her happiness. She turned around, only to let out a loud bark of laughter at the sight welcoming her. Helena looked utterly miserable, with her dripping blonde locks clinging to her furrowed forehead. She appeared completely bemused, watching Kya with such concern it melted Kya’s heart... almost.

_“-She never soaked her feet in the river, it makes sense she hasn’t ever danced-“_

“Oh, Helena, I’m just,” Kya didn’t have time for shame as she burst into song, bellowing out the lyrics with her biggest voice.

“SINGING IN THE RAIN!”

Kya watched Helena’s brows furrow further, as if she was attempting to put pieces of a complex puzzle in place. Helena often satisfied herself with half explanations, never pushing for details despite the fascination that burned in her sapphire eyes. This time, Kya quickly decided, she’d try to share more about the home she had unwillingly left behind.

“Just trust me, babe. In my world, friends sing and dance for fun. Mostly at parties, or in nightclubs. But we do it at home with our friends too. We sing into our hairbrushes, and other long, thin objects and jump on beds or furniture.”

  
“Your world must be hard of hearing” Helena responded in a level voice. Her expression remained doubtful as she watched the smaller woman. She could see the quiver in Kya’s muscles, the eagerness that rolled off her in waves as she stared at Helena. That was enough to soften the Sorceress’ concern. Atleast this wasn’t some magically caused snap of her lover’s beautiful mind. It was just peculiar. Kya instantly latched onto the slight curl at the corners of the older woman’s lips. It was universally unfair how attractive that smirk was, small and subtle yet filled with a dark satisfaction. An alluring promise for those brave enough to chase it. It did not help that Helena’s beautiful blue eyes were twinkling with fond amusement.

“Oh! I know. Ok, so lift your hand up, then twist it like this, then like this. As you do that, just bump your hip out and kind of...” Kya fell into an explanation, lifting her hand to show her naked ring finger. She twisted the hand, meanwhile rocking her hips to one side then the other. Her spare hand came to her hip in a way she hoped channelled all her inner sass as she sang.

“'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it. If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it. Don't be mad once you see that he want it .If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it,” As Kya sang, Helena lifted her hand, moving it in such a stiff manner that it reminded Kya more of some English woman giving a pompous, posh wave. It almost broke Kya, filling her with the urge to laugh as warmth dripped into her stomach. Light. Giving her the sense she could fly. Helena could give her wings.

“Oh, oh, Oh!” She continued, running her own hands sensually up over her own breasts into her hair. She rolled her hips, showing off her booty with each each flex of her thigh before dropping into a crouch. Kya laughed as she threw her head back, allowing her hair to tangle chaotically around her fingers as she arched her breasts out. The dance wasn’t perfect, but it was easy to lose herself in the memories of watching the popular videos. It was nice to simply feel the flex and relax of her belly, controlling each wave of her body. The ebb and flow was almost like waves, one body part into the next harmoniously.

Poor Helena. Poor dedicated Helena. She tried her very best, dutifully mimicking the movements. Her expression became even more confused, brow furrowing in concentration as she attempted the foolish movements. She was so stiff, moving as if there were bugs in her underwear, nipping at places no insect had any business being. The Sorceress’s motions were jagged, slowed by doubt. Her circles were more square shaped. Her hands rushed, unwilling to linger near her breasts. The discomfort made Helena appear more akin to a criminal being tasered than an elegant dancer. Helena’s lips curled as if she were in agony, taking every motion so seriously that Kya worried she wouldn’t find any enjoyment. When Helena tipped forwards, White gold locks fell across her face, shielding her flaming cheeks. Gallantly she continued to attempt to sway her hips, strut on the spot and wave. Hair and cloak bounced around, leaving the Mage staggering over her feet. Each movement rushed, as if she were being pushed and pulled on strings. No limb coordinated. At some point, her fist caught behind her knee somehow as she tried to dance a little faster. That was enough to break Kya down.

“Oh, oh, oh my, Helena!” The Chicago born girl burst into hysterics, falling into the soft grass beneath their feet as she clutched her belly. An uncomfortable ache welled up her sides, even as the world became blurred through her tears of utter joy. She couldn’t breathe!

“You tease me, suggesting such movements.” Helena accused, straightening instantly. Blonde hair clung to her flushed forehead, with wayward strands highlighting the unamused furrow in her brows. At this, Kya swallowed, lifting her hands to placate the Sorceress.

“No, Helena. Babe I’m not laughing at you like that. Its just...” How could she gently explain that Helena had looked ready to keel over? With her luscious cloak falling to one side, emphasising the awkward jog of her hips as swords bounced. How the tunic had gleamed like the scales of a tormented serpant as she shuffled her feet more like a dying donkey than a dancer. Helena, who was effortlessly graceful, apparently had more left feet than centipede at a shoe sale.

“Ok try this, so its called the shimmy” Kya began, extending her arms a little. She promptly began to shake her shoulders, swishing the left one forwards the right as she tilted forwards and backwards. After a few moments to let Helena watch, Kya sang once more.

“I'll never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet. And that's what they don't see mmm mmm, that's what they don't see mmm mmm. I'm dancing on my own, I’ll the moves up as I go. And that's what they don't know mmm mmm, that's what they don't know mmm mmm” Kya enthusiastically sang, putting all her energy into it. A look towards Helena showed that the Sorceress had atleast grasped the concept of the dance, even if she appeared incredibly uncomfortable and confused. The sight made Kya’s smile grow as she bounded closer, shaking her backside and bouncing on her feet as her hand came up to replicate holding a microphone. With the other, she pointed to the world around her, beckoned Helena, threw her hand up in the air. Her hand wouldn’t be still, emphasising everything in such a way as to befuddle the poor blonde watching.

“But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop grooving. It's like I got this music in my mind saying it's gonna be alright. ‘Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play. And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake. I shake it off, I shake it off.” Kya changed her dance, stepping to to the left as she allowed her arms to rotate from the elbows. She repeated the circles a few times before moving the other way with a snap of her fingers.

As Kya continued to sing, bouncing and jiving, she noticed that Helena’s expression softened. The Mage stopped moving, instead she simply stared. Her brows no longer creased, in fact they appeared completely relaxed. Dark lips had curled into the softest trace of a smile, matching the intensity of admiration in Helena’s eyes. The tenderness there added to the flood of happiness Kya felt, even as she reached out and gently grasped Helena’s wrists. The Mage’s flesh was warm, pulse hammering away beneath Kya’s thumbs. It was a reminder of all they had survived together. Of stolen moments in a pristine castle, and of declarations of love. The Chicago girl gently pulled one arm, then the other, guiding Helena into a rather simple dance. This time, Helena appeared to surrender, flowing with Kya’s motions effortlessly. Whilst she was not as enthusiastic, she kept pace with Kya, leaving the girl repeating the verse over and over again as she laughed and gyrated. It was easy to forget the dangers of the world, easy to fall into loving smiles and twinkling eyes.

  
“Go Helena!“ Kya cheered. Helena’s smile grew, casting her in a new light as she continued. The praise made her blossom, bloom from the weapon of destruction the Queen crafted into the breathtaking beauty only Kya got to see. The stunning woman Kya just wanted to share with the world. As cheesy as it was, if Kya could find the tallest mountain and scale it, the words to escape her lips would be Helena’s name.

 _“-I can’t believe she’s mine. I love it when she just lets go.-“_ Kya thought before she changed her pace. She released Helena’s hands, which had come to rest in hers during their dance, lifting them to the clasp of her cloak.

“I’m bringing sexy back! Those motherfuckers don’t know how to act, yeah!” She attempted to lower her voice, to produce sensual tones as she unclasped her cloak on the first line, pausing for dramatic effect before tossing it aside. The cloth fluttered on the cooling air, falling dutifully down over Kya’s pack. Kya continued, shifting closer and closer to Helena. She stalked, keeping her own eyes on Helena’s in a way she hoped was seductive, hoped was sexy. Kya had dated before, she’d even slept with people, but never had she truly cared if they found her sexy. With Helena, she wanted that. Badly. She wanted the Sorceress to look at her with the same hunger she felt. Wanted to feel the heat burn inside her at merely a glance. Instead, Helena appeared troubled, even wincing at the verses that followed. Kya’s voice faded away, noting the thoughtful crease in Helena’s brows.

 _“-Ok. Way too much, girl! Back it up! Of course she doesn’t want to hear about shackals and slavery, we’re running away from that literally!- "_ Kya chastised herself, reaching up for Helena’s face. The Mage sighed softly, nuzzling into Kya’s palm affectionately. For a few moments, she simply basked in the contact. Before either could help themselves, their lips met in a gentle kiss. A small peck, yet enough to flood Helena’s senses once again. She felt content, watching Kya enjoy herself. This strange, radient girl had just given Helena another look into another existence. A piece of herself that nobody in this world could ever have. The purity of the moment was enough to overrule how foolish the gestures had been, how uncomfortable the choice of words could be.

“This is called the whip! Its really easy” Kya cut in, her stoney eyes gleaming in the afternoon light as she jumped back from Helena. She fixed the Sorceress with her most serious expression, waiting for a few seconds before thrusting her fist out. She stepped into her stance, alternating feet to match the extended fist. Helena sighed softly, amusement and affection swelling in her chest. These convulsions were outlandish, spasmodic, something from a depraved madman’s fantasies, yet they brought Kya so much joy. The dark haired woman threw her body and soul into these so called dances, allowing Helena into her world even further. Of course, the Mage couldn’t contain her snicker when Kya backed up, both hands held up in surrender. She sashayed backwards, wiggling her hips and hands in a ludicrous manner that almost reminded Helena of being mounted on a horse and panicking the moment before one tumbled off the back.

“And the disco!” Kya cheered, suddenly pointing towards the sky. The girl looked mockingly serious as she brought the hand downwards, crossing her body to point at the ground before lifting her hand up. She repeated this a few times before bringing her forearms in front of her. One arm rolled over the other, spinning as if attempting to wind a ball of yarn. All too quickly, she snapped back into that foolish pointing. Her hips rolled with the shifting of her hand, drawing Helena’s eye to the movement. The Sorceress was enthralled by the grace her lover showed, by the somewhat sensual nature of some of the movements through every dance. Fast, high energy, yet Helena could picture them slowed. She could imagine those rolling hips in the shadows, or those dextrous fingers slowly unlacing of a tunic. Those arms rolling to gather armfuls of robes and cloak that had been discarded. Something forbidden in the dark nooks of the Castle. Suddenly, the dances seemed a little less foolish, if only slightly.

“WHOOO!” Kya cheered, drawing Helena from her daydreams. The shorter girl’s hand promptly came down to grab viciously between her legs. Her hips enthusiastically thrust forwards, remaining cocked in an almost obscene gesture, if not for the girl’s subtle timidness. Meanwhile, her offending hand jumped forwards as her crotch was on fire. Helena couldn’t prevent the amused snort from escaping. She’d seen men grab and tug at their codpieces before under some conceited notion they could convince a woman that they had the perfect sword for any sheath. Or when they were pained in the sensitive location. Of all the variations of crotch grabbing performances Helena had seen, this was the most festive and enthusiastic, though she was downright positive that Kya did not have a fleshy sword to boast about from previous investigations. Thorough, wonderful investigations.

“These... dances, they do not appear to require a partner” Helena noted, reaching out to grasp Kya’s hands before they could cause any more trouble. The smaller woman beamed, her cheeks flushed as she stepped into Helena’s space again. She didn’t justify Helena’s observations with words. Instead, a gentle squeeze, followed by the lightest pull lured her closer. They may not have been a song she could ever sing, but Kya chased the sirens call of Helena’s lips, pressing her own to them. Instantly, a soft hum escaped the Sorceress. She was satisfied. Safe. It was enough for Kya to feel that gentle caress, along with the puffs of breath from Helena’s nose.

“Err, keep your hand up.” Kya requested a little breathlessly as the kiss broke, smiling in a way she hoped was reassuring. She lifted her own hand, waiting a brief moment before she ducked underneath Helena’s arm. At this, the older woman chuckled, helping Kya spin again and again. This was familiar enough, several cultures had wedding dances that involved such a gesture. Foolishly, she and Kya spun beneath each other’s arms, albeit more tricky for the much taller Mage. The lightest touches of hair, the breeze of flesh against flesh. Laughter bubbling in their chests, the moment was everything Kya imagined as magical in her world. Although after the third time Helena’s head ended up in the crook of Kya’s arm instead of under they silently agreed to let Kya do the spinning. Both women relaxed, chuckles and outright delighted giggling echoing in the forest to rival the singing of birds. Bravely, Helena reached out, gently cupping Kya’s hip before pushing her into another spin. She ignored the flush of heat down the back of her neck as Kya leaned backwards. Instinct took over, leading the older woman to lunge forwards to catch the raven haired enigma. She miscalculated. Helena’s hand landed low, gathering a firm handful of Kya’s enticing rump instead of her hip, with her forearm braced across the other cheek and holding Kya’s weight. The pressure left very little to imagination.

“I apologise, I-“ Helena stuttered, even as Kya spoke at the same time.

“Look at you, getting handsy. Planning to seduce me on the lonely road, madame Klein?”

“Alas, my wicked plot is thwarted” the Sorceress chuckled, although the flush on her cheeks counteracted the husky tone of her voice. It was just too cute for Kya, who laughed gleefully. Helena’s hand left her rear swiftly, finding a more appropriate place on her waist, much to Kya’s dismay.

Dismay did not last long before Helena began to sway, softly, like grass in the spring breeze. Her body eased, relaxing as she took control. Confidence seemed to surge in the blonde as she pulled Kya closer, pressing their bodies together. Kya swallowed, feeling her heart skip several beats in its haste. Warmth increased tenfold everywhere she and Helena touched, lulling her into the intimate dance. The gentle breeze and swaying leaves above them were sublime, shelter from the sof rain. Nature’s music was far more tender, more romantic than any words that could escape Kya’s lips, but her voice would not be silenced for long.

”Deja que te diga cosas al oído. Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo. Despacito. Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito, Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto. Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito.” Kya started singing the song as it should have been, upbeat and lively, yet the words quickly became slower. Softer. The familiar language rolled off her tongue. Kya could remember the gentle guitar work, lively and sweet like the lutes echoing in the distance. The warmth of Helena’s damp tunic sent shivers down Kya’s spine, made her body tingle with anticipation as she laid her cheek over Helena’s heart. She could feel it pounding through the layers of fabric, a drum that guided her soft cooing words in the language of love.

“Quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe. Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje. Empecemos lento, después salvaje. Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito.”

“What language is this?” Helena questioned, breaking Kya’s trance. The American looked up, smiling warmly as she studied the face above hers. Helena’s cheeks held a subtle shade of pink, the prettiest beginnings of a blush. The natural white of her teeth showed over her lower lip, which she rested them against. Magical blue eyes were wide, with her pupils dilated to consume the iris. Kya felt the gentle tendrils of magic more than she saw them. Little flickers against her body that drew the air from her lungs.

_“-Is she..? Did she just lose control of her magic..? 20 points for taking Spanish instead of French. Eat it elitist rich schools! I am too gay for this woman!-“_

“I studied Spanish in school. This song is one of the first Spanish songs to get big in America, thats my country. We have lots of countries and languages. Spanish is one of the most passionate.” Kya explained carefully, watching Helena’s eyes slowly return to blue. The Mage’s chest heaved with silent breaths, heart pounding as she swallowed.

“What does it mean?”

 _“-Oh boy... abort! Damage control! Can I lie? No, I wouldn’t remember what I said in five minutes... What if she thinks I’m creepy? After the Queen, the last thing she needs is a creep! Swipe left on creep, swipe left on villainous liege. I’ve got to focus. Woman up! She loves me.-“_ the American swallowed, looking directly into the Mage’s eyes as she spoke.

“Let me whisper in your ear, so you’ll remember when I’m not here. Slowly.” Kya began, her voice foreign in her own ears. She had meant to lighten things up, to allow Helena a moment away from the harshness of the world. But of course, she’d had to pick the ONE song that everybody loved until they knew what it meant. She’d had to pick THAT song. Then again, it wasn’t that unusual to sing exotic erotica songs to your loved one... right?

“I want to undress you with kisses, slowly. Sign the walls of your labyrinth, make a manuscript of your body.” Kya internally waited for the wince, waited for Helena to recoil from the words. Instead, the soft gasp that escaped above her was far from disgusted. The Sorceress’ face was aflame, crimson dancing across her pale cheeks like blood against the snow. Droplets of wine in milk. Her eyes once more had darkened, claimed by desire. Kya felt several tugs within her chest, almost as if her heart was leaping towards the subtle wisps of blue and black dancing over Helena’s body. The magic crackled against Kya’s skin, sharp little pinpricks that somehow never quite hurt. Each prick was a dose of adrenaline, knowledge of just how much Helena was holding back as she gulped. The Mage’s lips remained parted, taking in gulps of air as she waited with bated breath.

“I want to see how much love you have. I’m not in a hurry, I want to take this trip. Lets start slowly, then become wild.” Kya concluded, her own breath growing short. It was her own fault that her cheeks were on fire. Her own fault she could feel the blood pounding in her tingling ears and her tongue growing thick. She had been foolish enough to sing an erotic song, to believe that Helena wouldn’t enquire about their meaning. She had been the one to do this. Now, she was ready to combust as she averted her eyes. Shame was thick, heavy in her chest until butterflies kissed her jaw. Helena gently tipped Kya’s chin up, locking their gazes once more. Helena’s gentle hand on Kya cheek was a cool contrast, despite how hot the Sorceress usually ran.

“I...” Helena began, breathing deeply. Her lips parted several times, attempting to form words as she inspected Kya’s face with such intensity that it shook the American to her core. Helena’s thumb traced Kya’s face as gently as a paintbrush across canvas, dancing around the hills of her cheeks before drifting to her lower lip. The Mage’s finger lightly pulled the lip down, exposing Kya’s teeth to the chilly air before Helena’s thumb lifted. Kya instinctively chased it, pressing a tender kiss to the digit as Helena spoke.

“Despacito.”

 _“-Fuck. I’ve died and gone to heaven-“_ Kya’s thoughts raced, even as a soft whimper escaped her.

“So long as you don’t speak any more Spanish. I am so into you speaking other languages.” She couldn’t help but quiver in Helena’s embrace, processing the bolt of raw desire at the sexiest attempt at a Spanish accent she had ever heard. Correctness be damned. Her girlfriend had just spoken Spanish to her. Why hadn’t her panties gone flying?

“I love you.” Helena purred again, leaning down into Kya’s space. The kiss was remarkably gentle, despite the flaming desire that was humming in Kya’s veins. She could barely stand, given how badly her knees were trembling. This had taken such a different turn than she had expected. It brought all the memories of Helena’s exploring hands to the surface. That earned another whimper, even as Helena’s teeth found her lip. The nip was gentle, a dash of pressure before pleasure flooded her senses. Cool tingled against Kya’s lips as she pulled away, catching a flicker of blue across Helena’s lip before the tip of her tongue followed.

  
“You have no idea what you do to me, Helena Klein.” Kya panted, losing the edge to her own accusation along with her breath. Helena looked so... open. The careful, guarded look that was always about the Sorceress had vanished. The beautiful blonde was just as lost as Kya, just as hopelessly gone.

“It would give me great pleasure to find out, my sweet bard.” Helena’s voice was gentle, lowered to respect the sparks in the air. The tension threatened to bubble over, to light each droplet of rain on fire to match how hot Kya’s blood was burning. It would be effortless. A small surrender and Helena’s hands would chase down every wisp of pleasure in her body. The Mage’s touch could turn pleasure into bliss without even trying. Yet, Kya knew that Helena wasn’t ready to allow touches in return. The Sorceress couldn’t surrender her own control to that moment, couldn’t let herself find that edge. Not yet. Kya wasn’t a fool, she saw the effects she had on Helena. She could notice the hammering pulse, or the way her knees pressed together. The shiver when Kya wasn’t looking. How could she make that worse for Helena by allowing the Mage to offer relief. Calmly, Kya shook her head, offering a gentle smile as she spoke.

“We will. Slowly.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this little thing was inspired by Rain - Patty Griffin.  
> The line that got me was "I'm still alive underneath this shroud". It got me thinking about simple things Helena may have missed. 
> 
> I am also aware there are many translations of Despicito, I admittedly selected the versions I found the least explicit and felt fitted the relationship.
> 
> R&R is hugely appreciated, good or bad.


End file.
